Three isn't a crowd
by Mislav
Summary: Takes place during episode "Third What really happened between Ted, Trudy and Mostly het, some fem slash, and a threesome . Hell yeah .


**A/N: I don't owe any of the How I met your mother characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. **

**This is just my idea about what maybe happened after episode "Third wheel". I'm not sure did Ted actually had a threesome, but in case he did, this is hiw I see it happening. ****I don't know did anybody write something similar before. Warning: it's very explicit.**

Even Ted wasn't sure how it happened. He knew that he probably did what Barney told him plus improvising, but he had no clear idea what he did, say, thought etc. It was probably one of those situations when you do something but you are so nervous that you brain barely registered it.

One thing was for sure: whatever he did, he did it right. Otherwise he wouldn't end up in that kind of situation.

Next thing he knew, he and Trudy were sitting on his bed, kissing. Trudy was kissing him in most wild and passionate way he ever experienced, wrapping her tongue against his aggressively, pressing her lips hard against his. Ted put his hands on her breasts and started cuping them, feeling her nipples erecting and pressing against soft fabric of her shirt. She started moaning softly, but without breaking the kiss. She hold Ted's zipper and slowly slid it down, making clear view on his hard cock pressed against fabric of his underwear. Seeing all that, Rachel felt increasing heat between her legs and shivers going down her spine. She sneaked behind Ted, pulled her hands under his shirt and wrapped them around his waist. She felt his smooth, warm skin against her fingertips. Pressing her nose against back of his neck, smelling it. Intoxicating smell of his skin caused her body shaking. She pressed her tongue against his skin, making him moan, and licked it. It's taste felt like explosion in her mouth. She slowly slid her hands down, pressing them hard against his cock. Even through fabric of his underwear, she could feel it's hardness and warmth, it's pulsing, each of those things increasing while she kept her hands pressed against his cock, slowly moving them up and down while licking his ear. Soon enough, he moved his lips away from Trudy's and started moaning in pleasure while bouncing his hips up and down. Trying to get attention back on herself again, Trudy removed her shirt, threwing it in his face. Tred could easily feel it's soft fabric against his skin and smell of her arousal, smell that sent shivers down his spine and hear between his thighs. Then she gently hold his right hand and slid it down her bra buckle. Ted gasped when he felt her smooth warm skin against his, her breasts inside her black lance bra. She used his fingers to undo her bra, alouding it to fall of her on the bed. Ted bit his lower lip in excitement when he saw her perfect, bare breasts. She started cuping her breasts with her own hands, her eyes closed, breathing and moaning erotically. Ted kept looking at her, his eyes widened in extcitement. Rachel started moving her hands faster and stronger up and down Ted's length and rubbing her pussy and thighs against his lower back, while looking at Trudy lustfully. Soon enough, Ted came, feeling thousands of warm pleasant shivers spreading through his body, screaming Trudy's name, ejaculating in his underwear. felt his warm wet cum on her fingertips and she came too, moaning his name into his ear while creaming her panties. Trudy was awake of that, but she continued teasing them. moved closer to Trudy and removed her own shirt before pressing it against Trudy's neck. Upon feeling it's soft fabric against her neck, Trudy opened her eyes and saw sitting in front of her with her top off, wearing sexy red bra. She put her hands on breasts, enjoying in feeling of her breasts pressed against her palms and fingers, before she undid bra and started cupping her breasts. Rachel pressed her right index finger, middle finger and fourth finger against Trudy's lips.

"Suck", she moaned. Trudy did as she was told, enduring Rachel's cum stained fingers inside her mouth and sucking on them. Feeling of Ted's warm cum against her lips and tongue and it's sweet tender taste set Trudy's insides on fire and she started sucking hard on fingers, cupping her breasts even harder, feeling her soft warm skin against hers and her nipples erecting. pressed her left hand against Trudy's left breasts and started cupping it.

Watching all that, Ted was unable to resist his hormones and he slid down his pants and underwear, starting to stroak his cock while watching Trudy and in the same time. Soon enough, he came, screaming in pleasure, cum staining his shirt and thighs. Hearing him orgasming, both Trudy and Rachel stopped their little game and looked at him. He was laying down on the bed, breathing heavily, sweat still running down his face and legs.

Trudy moved closer to him and gently pressed her right index finger against his now soft cock. Ted moaned, raising his head and looking at her. She smiled lustfully and licked her upper lip, feeling his cock hardening again. She moved her finger off it, then moved her mouth down to his cock and wrapped her lips around it, making him gasp. Her insides started heating up again as soon as she felt his warm, still cum-stained cock hardening in her mouth. She started sucking hard on it, while in the same time gently squeezing his balls. Ted lay his head on side of a pillow, feeling that sweet rush of excitement and pleasure again. Rachel crawled put of bed and walked toward him, then slowly removed her jeans, saying only in her matching red panties. As soon as he saw her, his cock turned rock hard again and pre cum already started coming out, rolling down Trudy's tongue Then she removed her panties too and walked even closer to him, her bare, freshly shaved pussy now alarmingly close to his face. He could easily smell her arousal, her juices boiling inside her, getting closer and closer to drip out with every second. That feeling only aroused him more. He moved his head closer at the side and pressed his tongue against Rachel's pussy. He could easily feel it's smoothness of warmth, bittersweet taste of her pre cum. Feeling of Ted's warm wet tongue against her heated pussy sent shivers down Rachel's spine. She felt her knees shaking and she moaned softly, trying not to loose balance. Ted pushed his tongue deeper inside of her, making her gasp, and started moving it up and down, in and out. Sounds of erotic gasping and moaning drove Trudy wild and she started sucking even harder on Ted's cock, moving it in and out her mouth, pressing her fingers hard against his balls. Soon enough, Ted came, cumming in Trudy's mouth, moving his tongue even deeper in Rachel's wet pussy. Trudy swallowed all of his cum, slowly, enjoying im every bit of it's wonderful warmth and taste. Rachel came too, screaming Ted's name and feeling explosion of pleasure in her chest and between her thighs, holding bed frame in order to keep balance.

Almost immediately afterward, Trudy removed her skirt and panties and jumped on top of Ted, rubbing her wet warm pussy against his balls it turned rock hard again. Then she pushed her pussy against it, making Ted entering her. Feeling of his rock hard heated pulsing cock inside her wet heated pussy sent shivers through her body and made her heart beating faster than ever. She started pulling her pussy back and forth, his length rubbing against her hard clit. She started screaming his name, her breasts moving up and down in front of his face, followed by her heavy breathing. Rachel kept looking at them, sitting on a bed next to them, fingerimgng herself hard, screaming in mixture of pain, pleasure and lust, screaming in mixture of pain and pleasure.

Trudy was already so aroused that she couldn't stand much longer. She came, screaming Ted's name, her orgasm so intense that she almost fainted. Ted came soon after too, masaging only to let out a soft moan.

Trudy lay on the bed, next to Rachel, watching Rachel fingering herself to point of orgasm. Almost as soon after, Trudy climbed on top of Rachel and started kissing her, her warm lips pressing against Rachel's smooth wet skin. Trudy pressed her breasts against Rachel's, feeling their nipples hardening and their breasts rubbing against each other, followed by their heavy, erotic breathing. Trudy felt Rachel's warm breath against her face, her fast heart beats. She pressed her pussy against Rachel's, and, as soon as she heard Rachel's pleasant moan, she knew she likes it. She started rubbing her pussy against Rachel's, both of them moaning each other's named in pleasure. Ted sneaked behind Trudy and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing soft kisses against her back. After barely a minute, he pressed his hard cock against her tushy. She moaned in pleasure. He put head of his cock between her buttocks and started sliding it up and down, driving her crazy and causing her to rub herself against Rachel even faster and more passionate, senting shivers through Rachel's whole body, making her throat dry and her knees shaking. Rachel started moaning even louder, bouncing with his hips up and down. Soon enough, Ted entered Trudy completely, moving his hard cock in and out her ass, in the same time sucking hard on her neck. Trudy continued rubbing herself against Rachel, while in the same time foundling her big breasts covered with smooth warm skin. After barely five minutes, both women came, screaming in pleasure and lust their warm sweaty bodies shaking and enduring, their love juices mixing together. Ted came too, gently pressing his teeth against Trudy's skin, cumming inside of her, directing his warm breath against her skin.

Exhausted-and satisfeid- more than ever, Ted lay on the bed, breathing heavily, his body slowly regaining strength, smell of sex evident in room more than ever, while Trudy and Rachel got dressed, planning to leave.

He did it. He actually did it. He managed to have a threesome. First one in a gang who had one.

"Call us", Trudy said, putting paper with her and Rachel's phone number written on it on the table near by. "We could meet again sometimes."

He knew he will.


End file.
